A little reminder of Their Love
by littlemissfg
Summary: Lee and Sonya find out something very interesting. Is Sonya well?.. Or is she sick?.. Can her sickness, be an natural thing?.. And are they ready for this up-coming event?.. Sorry for the crappy Summary.


_**Okay guys before I write the story out, this story use to be called a Little reminder, was suppose to be a little rant about a certain girl who called me gay, and a bitch, for no apparent reason. Anyway it turned out the girl was actually the girl's cousin, who hacked her account, and it doesn't matter anymore, for I have matured and don't really care about haters. Sorry, for making this a haters rant, instead of story, so now I've changed it. **_

The sun shone through a pair of pink curtains. A pair of blue eyes stared at the newly lit room. "Lee..." murmered the half asleep teenager. "Yeah..." mumbled the teenage boy, called Lee. "We need to get up... It's _the_ day..." said the blonde girl, as she stood up. Her slightly big stomach swayed as she moved. "Okay, Sonya..." replied Lee. He stood up from the King's Size bed. He yawned and stretched in his blue boxers. Sonya made her way to their own suit. "Where do you think you're going..." said Lee, as he twirled Sonya around before she could reach the bathroom. "Lee..." giggled Sonya, while Lee began to kiss her neck. He placed his hands on her waist, as she closed her eyes.

"Lee you're so... romantic.." said Sonya, while she kissed her Fiancé on the lips. For a guy who only said cool, when he was younger, became the most romantic boy.. I mean man in all of the world. Strange how love and life changes people these days...

"LEE!" shouted Paula, Lee's mum. She slammed the door, as she made her way to the hall. "In a minute!" shouted Lee, as he put on some trousers and a top. Sonya giggled, as she waved at him, and entered the bathroom. "What is it?" he asked, as he ran down the stairs. "Just wishing you and Sonya some luck." she said, as she smiled at him. "What... a little reminder?" asked Lee, while Paula laughed. "Very funny..." she replied. "Anyway... I need to go... Your dad is getting pretty excited... " said Paula, as she turned. "Oh and these are for Sonya.." she said, while she handed over a box full of clothes. "Aw thanks mum.." said Lee, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So.. what did your mum want?" asked Sonya, as she brushed her wet hair. "Aw.. emm.. just wishing you some luck for today, and some clothes for your beautiful belly..." replied Lee, as he kissed her stomach. Sonya blushed. "Aww.. that was very kind of her.." she said, as she stared down into the box. Four pairs of sexy underwear was seen at the top. Near the bottom, a long white and pink dress, and a key...

"I wonder what the key is for?" wondered Sonya. "Probably something hidding in my parents house..." said Lee, as he walked into the bathroom. He left it open, to watch his beautiful Fiancé. He grabbed the shaving foam, and began to smooth it on his face. "I think you look cute, with a beard..." stated Sonya, while she dried her hair, with her towel. "Well.. maybe I should grow one..." said Lee, as he wagged his eyebrows up and down. She giggled, as he began to walk towards her. "Don't you dare Lee!" commanded Sonya, while standing up. Her pink and cream bra stayed firmly on, as she began to ran out the room. "Come back here!" demanded Lee, as he chuckled. "I'll get you!" he said, as Sonya laughed. Shaving foam was spelt all over the house, as the couple chased each other with it.

Sonya stood at the reception. Her legs were killing her, and the Nurses weren't making things any better. "Excuse me, but my Fiancé and I have been waiting here for hours.. And we would like to go home.." said Lee frustrated. "What's the name?" asked the Nurse, as she blew a bubble of her bubble gum. "It's Sonya Ashleigh Green." he replied. "Strange name for a bloke..." replied the Nurse, while smirking. "It's my Fiancé's name..." replied a very un amused Lee. "Okay..." she said, as she scrolled down on the computer. "Ah.. You're in luck. There's a space with Doctor York..." said the Nurse. "Which room?" asked Lee. "Room 13A." she replied. Lee mumbled a thanks, and grabbed Sonya's hand. The couple walked towards the room. They stopped outside it. "Lee... I'm scared... I have a bad feeling about this.." said Sonya. "It's alright.. I'm here.." he replied. Sonya half smiled, and they both walked in.

"This might tickle a bit..." said Doctor York, as he placed gel on her bare stomach. Sonya muffled a soft giggle, as he continued to rub in the gel.

"Okay.. let's see..." he said, as he looked at the scan. He placed the long grey stick onto her stomach, and began to roll it. "Ah..." he said, when he got something on the screen, on the scanner. "What's wrong?" asked Sonya, worriedly. "Nothing's wrong.. I've found the baby.. Or should I say babies..." said the doctor. Sonya turned to Lee, but he wasn't there. She looked again, but down on the floor.

There lying on the floor of Room 13A, was Lee Carson Hunter smiling, as he lay unconscious. "How many?" asked Sonya. "Twins.." said Doctor York. "Two girls." he also added. Sonya also cried of joy. She was going to be a mother of two little girls. Maybe the future does look bright for them…

_**Okay, I'm sorry if it's short, but the best stories are always short and sweet. **_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


End file.
